spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Where Did Everybody Go?
'''Where Did Everybody Go? '''is the first episode of Gone. Transcript (Theme song plays) (The series opens with a camera zooming in on a full shot of Bikini Bottom, dead and silent. It slowly zooms in on SpongeBob’s house, and enters) SpongeBob: Well Gary, time for work! (Gary doesn’t answer because he isn’t there) SpongeBob: Oh that’s right, everyone in the ocean has been missing for three months. (SpongeBob stands up and walks to his living room where there’s an expensive TV that he stole) SpongeBob: This life is depressing. I wonder why I’m the only damn person left. (A clip plays on the TV) Scientist: Hello, I am a human from Bunker #48. If anybody is watching this, it means that the nuclear apocalypse has begun. Saudi Arabia’s tests of ocean nukes wiped out most if not all marine life, and it is a very hard time up here. Ever since Iran stole the nukes and ruined the United States of America, life hasn’t been the same. World War III was inevitable. SpongeBob: (talking to pre-recorded clip) oh, so that’s how my life went to shit. I miss Patrick, and Squidward, and Mr. Krabs, and GARY! (SpongeBob spots Gary outside) SpongeBob: Gary! I thought I’d never see you again old pal! Gary: (with translation on) me too, Papa Bob. SpongeBob: So where did you go? Gary: I was hiding out at the abandoned pet store, hoping that there would be more food there than there is here. SpongeBob: Well then. Gary: Yeah, but then I remembered that we eat plants. Hahahaha. SpongeBob: Yeah, I’ve been living off of Kelp-Os for a few months now. Gary: Primitive. I’ve been cooking my own meals! SpongeBob: Bitch why didn’t you come home? Gary: Well, language Papa Bob! Hahaha, just kiding. FUCK. SpongeBob: Oh I get it, you’re trying to be funny. Gary: Yes, yes I am. SpongeBob: I hope that a girl survived, I need to have sex so that fishlife doesn’t end. Gary: Technically you’re not a fish. SpongeBob: True. Also, let’s go rob the mall for shit! Gary: Right behind you Papa Bob! (Gary whispers something into his shell) Gary: Yes, I have him. (Gary follows SpongeBob, the person he was talking with is unknown) SpongeBob: You coming slowpoke? Gary: Who you calling slowpoke? (Gary turns on a rocket booster and flies past SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Where the hell did you get that from?! Gary: Looting. SpongeBob: I’m gonna get one next! Gary: Good luck, this was one of a kind. SpongeBob: Damn. Gary: Well, let’s go! (The duo run to the abandoned mall and start looting) SpongeBob: Look, I found this thing! (SpongeBob pulls a dildo from a bag) Gary: You don’t know what that is? SpongeBob: Yeah, I do I do. Pearl had me help her use one. Gary: Oooookay then. SpongeBob: Well I think we need to find some girls eventually so that the fish population doesn’t die out! Gary: Well for now let’s just do some looting. SpongeBob: Yeah, look what I found! (SpongeBob finds lots of canned food) Gary: Now we can survive! SpongeBob: Yeah, but for how long? I think we should start a way of getting some damn food. Gary: Yes PapaBob, that’s a damn good idea. SpongeBob: Look, I found a vibrating thing! Gary: What store are you in? SpongeBob: It says Dildos-R-Us. Gary: Well then PapaBob. SpongeBob: I hope that we find more people. Gary: Yes, we need friends because we’re sad and lonely. SpongeBob: Well let’s go home. Gary: I’ll be right behind you! (Screen goes black and cuts back to Gary talking through his microphone) Gary: So boss, when are you going to make yourself known to SpongeBob? The Boss: Sometime soon dearest Gary, I hope that you understand just what you’re getting yourself into. Gary: Yes, I know and that money’s going to be mine. The Boss: Well then your next step is to find Pearl. Gary: Yes, yes I will. Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 episodes Category:Spin-Off episodes Category:Gone